Drabbles of An Unlikely Duo
by moonlite-n-roses
Summary: These are a couple drabbles of a very, very unlikely pairing, that just don't fit into the larger picture I'm painting. Humorous, Romantic and everything inbetween. Updated 11.19.08
1. Of Paperboys and Frogs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PR, that would be Disney/Saban/the man in the moon and so forth. I just play with the characters. Plots are all mine though.

**Author's Note:** These are a few drabble-esque stories that came to me while contemplating a longer, chaptered Kira/Adam story. Both are meant to be humorous.

**Author's Note2:** Kira is 21 in these, and Adam is 28/29ish, so it's not 'ewww-she's in highschool.'

* * *

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

Kira moaned softly, her sleep-fogged mind barely registering the knock on the front door as she buried her head into Adam's neck, "Mmm… Adam, somebody is at the door."

Adam grumbled something undecipherable and just pulled her closer.

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Adam!! Baby, somebody is at the door," Kira said again, poking his side, causing him to twich.

"S'probably the paper boy, gotta pay him today," Adam murmured sleepily.

"I'll do it, where's your wallet?" Kira asked as she slipped out of the bed, and began to grope for something to cover her nearly naked body.

"You know, that is a great sight to open my eyes too," Adam said with a chuckle, getting a great view of her ass from the bed. "Wallet is in my pants pocket."

"Manners Mista Park," Kira teased as she found Adam's t-shirt from the night before. She grabbed his wallet and made her way to the front door, grumbling at the knocking once again.

She opened the door and her eyes got wide, "Dr. O?" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. _

"Kira?"

"Dr. O…"

Kira…?"

"You were suppose to be the paper boy," Kira squeaked, realizing that here she was in front of her former science teacher and mentor, in nothing but her boyfriends t-shirt.

"I… okay, I KNOW I got the right address, wanna tell me WHY you are standing in Adam's living room in nothing but a t-shirt?" Tommy asked, arms crossed over his chest. _Wait, I don't want to know that answer, if she just put the t-shirt on… then she was…and she was with… and they…oh god, oh god, bad brain… bad brain!_

"Baby, don't forget to tip…" Adam's voice died in his throat as he walked into the living room, in just a pair of track pants. "Oh shit."

"You read my mind," Kira said, stepping back to let Tommy in, but moving so she was half behind Adam. _10 seconds until he flips out. _She thought, watching Tommy's face contort as if he was in deep thought. _That little vein in his neck is sticking out.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Kira's dialogue comes from a quote I found on metaquotes, circa 2005. It just struck me as totally pertaining to Adam.

* * *

Kira sat down between Conner and Ethan, "The nurse at the college infirmary showed me what a nine week old fetus looked like today," she said rather distantly as she placed a hand on her stomach. 

Tommy arched an eyebrow and looked over at Adam, who inched away from him "Oooh really, wait, didn't we cover this in high school Kira?" He asked shooting daggers at Adam.

Kira ignored him, "Do you know what the first thought that went through my head was?"

"Do we really want to know?" Ethan asked hesitantly.

"I've been invaded by a frog," Kira continued, ignoring Ethan. "There is a tadpole, in my stomach."

All thoughts of dismembering Adam disappeared from Tommy's mind and he just looked at Kira, "A frog… a frog…" he couldn't help it, he started laughing. "Well… she got it in one."

"Shut up Tommy," Adam said with a groan, smacking his arm, though he was laughing all the same.

"I don't get it," Conner said looking from Ethan, to Tommy and Adam, then back to Kira, who still had a hand on her stomach. The guys stared at Conner in disbelief before bursting into laughter, as Adam slipped one hand comfortably around Kira's waist.

* * *

**Author's Note2:** So there you have it... just some bits and pieces that have floated into my head that don't fit into the larger picture. 


	2. But he's like Dr O OLD!

**Author's Note:** Another Adam/Kira drabble for you lovely folks.

* * *

"Conner! Ethan!" Kira exclaimed, running up to them, hugging them tightly. "I've missed you guys," she said excitedly.

Ethan laughed, "We missed you to, Reefside is too quiet with you and Trent gone," he replied letting her go.

"Hey… who's the dude," Conner asked, nodding at Adam, who was waiting by the car for them.

"That's my boyfriend," Kira said with a laugh, walking over to Adam, leaning her back against his chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Conner, Ethan, this is Adam Park," she looked around, "Second Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger, and First Green Turbo," she said said quietly. "Adam... this is Conner, Red Dino, and Ethan, Blue Dino."

"But… dude… he's… old!" Conner exclaimed. The fact that he was a former ranger not even registering with him at the moment.

"Hey!" Adam cried indignantly.

"Hey!" Kira exclaimed, reaching out to smack Conner upside the head.

"Sorry, but he's like Dr. O OLD!!" Conner said throwing his hands up.

Adam smirked, and Kira giggled, lowering her eyes so she wouldn't give it away. "Oooh really, Dr. O old, huh?"

"Yeah!" Conner paused, "He's right behind me, isn't he." He turned around, coming face to face with Tommy. "Dr. O! You're looking quite young, and er… spry today, dude," he said with a smile.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Get in the car, and don't call me dude," he said exasperatedly. He nodded at Adam and Kira again, "I'm not… no, I don't wanna know," he said with a sigh. "We'll talk later bro," he said climbing into the backseat with Ethan and Conner.

"You owe me 50 bucks," Kira said turning around in Adam's arms. "I knew he wouldn't flip out and kill you in public.

"No, he's just going to kill me in private instead," Adam replied, leaning down to kiss her softly. "You're worth it though," he whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

Kira smiled, "I won't let him hurt you," she teased. "Now let's go pick up Trent, I'm starving."


	3. Writer's Block

**Author's Note:** So, I've got writers block MAJOR!! So I decided to write about somebody else having it.

* * *

Kira growled at the notebook on her lap, every time she looked down at it, nothing had changed. "Why the hell can't I write anything?" She yelled, and threw her notebook across the room in frustration.

Adam ducked the flying notebook, "Hey now" he said holding his hands up in mock-surrender. "What did I do this time?" He asked, walking over to her kneeling down in front of where she sat on the couch, her legs curled up under her.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down at him. "I am so blocked," she said with a sigh. "I've been trying, and trying, and trying, and I just can't write anything. It makes me want to punch something," she grumbled.

Adam grabbed her hands and brought them up to his mouth, kissing each clenched fist, "As long as you aren't hitting me, go for it," he said looking up at her with a half-grin, half-smirk.

"Oh no," Kira said with a smile, leaning down to kiss him softly, "I can think of much better things to do to you," she whispered against his lips.

"Mind showing me a few of those things?" Adam asked, pulling her to her feet then picking her up, carrying her towards the bedroom in a firemen's hold.

"Ahh!" Kira shrieked, giggling like mad, "Adam! Put me down!" She yelled, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"Okay," Adam said laying her down on the bed. He smirked at her before laying down beside her.

* * *

Kira kissed Adam's shoulder as he rested beside her, "Soo…" she murmured, leaning over him so they were face to face.

"I love the way you think," he said softly, leaning up to kiss her. He pouted when she gasped and pulled away from him. "Kira?"

"I love the way you think!" Kira exclaimed, pulling away from him, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab another notebook. "Baby you did it!!" She began to scribble like mad, line after line, humming to herself.

"Did what?" Adam asked, turning over to look at her. "Kira…" Again he got no response. "Kira, what did I do?" He asked again and watched her head bobbing. He sighed, "Ooooh… that's what I did," he chuckled to himself. "I never realized good sex could be a cure for writers block."


	4. Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:** Another drabble, a sweet one this time. Inspired by Norah Jones' version of 'Love Me Tender'.

* * *

Kira sat on the porch, her guitar in her arms, watching the scene in her backyard with a warm smile. She didn't think anything else in the world could bring a smile to her face the way her husband could, as he played with their children. She sat her guitar on her lap and began to strum a familiar song.

Adam looked up from where he was pushing their daughter on the swing set and smiled, "Ashley, mommy is singing," he said as he pushed her, pointing to Kira on the porch.

"Mommy!" The five year old jumped off the swing, her feet moving before she even hit the ground as she raced towards the porch. "Bubby!! Mama is gonna sing!" She squealed happily as she passed her older brother.

Kadem laughed, watching his sister run up the stairs to the porch, "Kids," he said with all the wisdom his eleven years gave him.

"Like you aren't dying to hear her," Adam put his arm around his son as they walked towards the porch. He smiled at the scene that was playing out in front of them.

Kira smiled down at her daughter as she strummed her guitar and began to sing, "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go…"

Kadam looked up at his father, "Dad, do you ever get tired of listening to mom sing?"

Adam looked over at his wife, and his daughter who was swaying slowly to the song, "Never son, never," he said softly as they walked up the stairs.

They had been close enough to Kira for her to hear and Adam's respond made her smile. She looked up at him as he came towards her, "You have made my life complete, and I love you so…" She brightened even more as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Yes, no time in this world could compare to right now.


	5. Me and My Tissues

**Title: **Me and My Tissues

**Summary: **Kira's creative, even when she's sick.

* * *

_ACHOO!! ACHOO!! _

"Me and my tissues… Me and my tissues… I don't know, where I'd be… without… my… tissues," Kira sang forlornly as she stared at the mound of tissues that were surrounding her on the bed.

_ACHOO!! _

"Oooh my tissues are my friends… my tissues are my friends… my tissues are my friends…" 

_ACHOO!! _

"Because my nose sucks ass…" She finished groping for another tissue. 

"Even when you are sick, you still manage to be creative," Adam said as he walked into the room, setting another box of tissues on the bed, and a warm cup of tea on the nightstand.

"It'll be a big hit, 'Me and My…"

_ACHOO!! _

"Tissues," she finished grabbing a tissue and rubbing at her nose.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This reflects my own issues at the moment, my nose official sucks. I'm firing it. Any of you have a spare?


	6. First Christmas

**Author's Note:** This is the first thing I've written in awhile; school has been a massive drain on my energy. I know it's not Christmas time, but this plot-butterfly landed on my nose and demanded to be written. I had to oblige.

* * *

Adam stoked the fire, bringing it up to full flame; then sat back down next to Kira, pulling her into his lap, "You awake yet sunshine?" He asked playfully, cupping her cheek.

She nodded, "I still can't believe you woke me up at 5:30 in the morning," she complained, nuzzling into his hand. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"It's Christmas," Adam protested with a soft chuckle. He held her closer and turned his head, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's still 5:30 in the morning," Kira reminded him.

"It's our first Christmas together," Adam whispered, shifting his weight to reach into his pocket.

Kira's head popped up and she smiled warmly at him, "It is… isn't it, we didn't get to spend Christmas together last year," she leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss, "Merry Christmas."

Adam smiled, "Merry Christmas sunshine," he replied, pulling the box out of his pocket, "The first of many, I hope," he said as he opened the box. "Kira… Will you…"

Kira gasped, "Yes!" She cut him off kissing him passionately. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Adam kissed her back, "You could have let me finish," he said with a soft laugh, slipping the sparking solitaire on to her finger.

"Sorry," she giggled, holding her hand out to admire the ring. "I love it…" she looked over at him, "I love _you_," she leaned over, kissing him again.

Adam lifted her up so that she sat straddling his waist, "More than the ring?" He asked against her lips.

"Let me show you just how much," Kira replied with a sensuous smile.

"Oh…"


	7. Afterwards

**Author's Note:** Just a little drabble-esque type scene since I'm in the middle of the rush of the last two weeks of school.

* * *

Kira watched the fire jump from a distance as she walked towards the ring of logs. "What are you thinking about?" She asked the lone figure in front of the fire, nudging him with her hips so she could sit down on his lap.

"How amazing it was," he murmured in response, waiting until she was settled before wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he stared contemplatively at the fire.

"Taking up the suit again?" She queried, leaning her head back and to the side so she could look up at him.

"Well… that too," he admitted, looking down at her, kissing her cheek. "But mostly, how amazing it was to be able to fight next to you," he replied, hugging her closer as the fire popped and she unconsciously jumped closer to him.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She asked, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Yes, but I'll never get tired of hearing it."


	8. Beginnings

**Title:** Beginnings

**Pairing:** Adam/Kira

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Don't own… I'm just playing with the characters. Don't sue.

**Summary:** It's the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Adam walked Kira to her doorstep, always the gentleman. "Did you have fun tonight?" He asked with a smile.

"A lot. I don't think I've laughed this much in forever," Kira smiled as she unlocked her door and turned to face him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being wonderful," she said leaning up and placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're the wonderful one," Adam whispered against her lips.

"I'd like to do this again," she said caressing his cheek.

"Same time next week?"

"It's a date."

As Adam left he thought, this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	9. Endings

**Title:** Endings

**Pairing:** Adam/Kira  
**  
Rating:** T  
**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own. Just playing with the characters. Don't sue.  
**  
Summary:** It wasn't supposed to end like this. Warning: Angst

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not in this way. As he stared down at Kira's face he felt the tears begin to fall. How could this have happened? It was a stupid mistake, a driver speeding through a red light. The police had told him the driver slammed into her doing about 55 miles an hour. How could he have been so careless? The coroner told him she died upon impact. She'd likely felt no pain. Adam wiped at the tears that wouldn't stop falling. What was he going to do now? He was alone. She was gone.


End file.
